


Serendipity

by Marvel_Ghost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Past Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ghost/pseuds/Marvel_Ghost
Summary: Elaine Barrish sends her son Tj to stay with their family friend Bucky Barnes in Brooklyn while she goes on her presidential campaign. Tj, Bucky, and Bucky's roommate Steve develop a more than friendly relationship.





	1. Reunited

Bucky sat on the couch watching baseball with his roommate Steve when his phone went off. He frowned crawling over Steve and grabbing it. "Hello?" He asked sleepily, it was 11pm and he had gotten up pretty early.

"Is this James Barnes?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Aunt Elaine?" he asked confused. Elaine Barrish was on the other end of the line, she wasn't really his aunt, but he'd been around her since he was two and it's all he knew her by.

"Hello James, How are you?" she asked, her voice becoming less political.

"M fine.. just a little sleepy, how about you? There has to be a reason you called" He said trying to be as polite as possible. Steve looked at him giving him a questioning look and he muted the tv so Bucky could hear better.

"I'm good. You're right, there is a reason I called you.. it's about Tj, I need a favor" She said clearing her throat slightly. In the background Bucky could hear TJ and Doug talking.

Bucky sat up to where he was on the edge of the couch. "What about him? Is everything okay?" he asked worried. He pictured his small brunet friend that looked remarkably like him, they hadn't talked in years, but he still cared deeply about him.

"He's not well James" she whispered so Tj and Doug couldn't hear her. "I was wondering if he could stay with you for a while in Brooklyn? I'd pay for all of his expenses of course, but the rest of us will be traveling for my campaign and I need someone to.. keep an eye on him".

Bucky was confused "what do you mean not well? Aunt Elaine, hes twenty five... I think he can take care of himself" Bucky chuckled, she always did overreact when it came to Tj. 

Elaine sighed "I know James.. it's just... Can he please come stay with you for a little while?" she nervously looked at her two sons that were currently in a playful argument with each other "He needs a friend right now".

Bucky sighed pushing his hair back and looked at Steve who was watching him curiously. "Yeah sure, I could use some time to hang out with him anyways" he smiled thinking back to the last time he and seen the younger male.

Elaine smiled clapping her hands slightly and smiled softly. "Great! Is tomorrow too early for me to send him? The sooner I do it the better" she chuckled nervously.

Bucky gulped "I mean.. I guess tomorrow's fine... are you okay Aunt Elaine? You seem a little off" He asked raising his eyebrow, he never in his life heard Elaine nervous.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" she smiled and jumped up as Tj walked past "I've really got to go darling, here's Tj! tell him about your plans" she said quickly, passing the phone off.

Bucky tried to stop her but it was too late, before he knew it the soft voice he'd forgotten he loved hearing answered the phone. "Hello?" Tj asked confused. Bucky frowned, that didn't sound like the Tj he would spend hours on the phone with, This Tj sound less... hopefull.

"Hiya TJ" Bucky smiled motioning at Steve to unmute the tv as he got up and headed to his room "It's Bucky" he smiled sitting on his bed.

Tj's mouth fell open and he sat down on the couch. "B-Bucky? I haven't talked to you in forever!" he exclaimed smiling.

"I know.. we haven't interacted in so long I'm starting to forget how short you are!" he laughed "Which is why you're coming to visit me in Brooklyn tomorrow, I miss you" Bucky admitted sheepishly, every time he saw Tj it made him want to see him more. 

"Wait what? Seriously?" he asked smiling wide. He'd been wanting to leave his house ever since he got out of the hospital two weeks ago. He was shocked his mother was allowing him to go stay in Brooklyn.

"Yeah, your mom thought it was a good idea, and I haven't seen you in years so why not" he chuckled "I'm gonna go to bed now Teej, I've gotta meet ya at the airport pretty early" he yawned flicking his bedroom light off.

"Okay" Tj smiled goofily "Goodnight Bucky" he whispered hanging up his phone. He went into his room to get packed, once he was finished, he packed in some 'necessities' that he had hidden and shoved them in the bottom of the bag. He walked out of his room shutting the door quietly and went to his mom’s office.

"Hey mom?" Tj called knocking on the cracked door "What time is my flight to Brooklyn?" he asked walking in and sitting in front of his mom's desk.

"Hey Tommy" Elaine smiled. "Actually, a car should be here in ten minutes to pick you up" she said walking towards her son and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Promise me you'll be safe?" She asked looking up at him.

"I promise mom" he smiled sadly, feeling his mood crashing already. "I'm gonna go say bye to Nana and Dougie" he said with a forced smile, and walked out of her office with his bag close to his side.

****************

Bucky waited at the airport gate tapping his foot nervously. He was in such a rush this morning that he completely forgot to mention to Steve that Tj would be staying with them for a while. He paced at the gate for about thirty minutes until he saw Tj's curly brown hair. He quickly walked towards him, but frowned as he took in his appearance. His eyes had red rings around them, his cheeks were more hollow, and he honestly looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. Was this what Elaine meant when she said Tj wasn't well?

"Tj!" Bucky called happily, brushing off his drained appearance and pulling him in a hug. Tj was only about two inches shorter than Bucky, but he always joked saying Tj was tiny. Which, compared to their difference in muscle mass, he was tiny.

"Hey Bucky!" He said loudly, hugging Bucky as tight as he could. He rested his chin on Bucky's shoulder, sighing happily.

"You ready to go?" Bucky asked looking down at Tj, paying close attention to the way he acted, trying to understand what Elaine meant.

"Yes please, I'm so tired" he chuckled wrapping an arm around Bucky's waist as they walked out of the airport and got into Bucky's car.

Tj ended up falling asleep in the car. When they got to Bucky's apartment, he carried Tj out of the car and up the stairs into his apartment, hoping Steve was still asleep.

He sadly had no luck, Steve was sitting on the couch when he came in, now struggling to carry Tj since he had to open the door. Steve's head shot up and his eyes widened "Who the hell is that Bucky?!" he whisper yelled not sure if the man his best friend was carrying was asleep or knocked out.

"This is Tj.. I'm sorry i forgot to tell you he was coming, but his mom called last night and asked if he could stay here while she was gone" Bucky explained sheepishly, laying Tj on the couch.

"He looks old enough to watch himself Buck" he sighed crossing his arms, he wasn't good with new people. Steve stepped closer and got a better look at him "Is he.. your brother or something? He looks a lot like you" he asked, his mouth slightly agape.

Bucky chuckled "No, he's just a friend of mine.. I've known him since I was four, I met him right after he was born" Bucky smiled fondly. "I guess you're right though Steve, he's twenty five and can take care of himself for the most part. His mom just said he's not well at the moment" Bucky sighed pushing his hair back.

Steve crouched next to Tj and looked over his face "Drugs" he said sighing. He knew Bucky was going to try with all of his power to help this Tj kid, but he dreaded the day that would come when Bucky realized he couldn't help Tj.

"What?" Bucky asked confused. He tilted his head sideways letting it sink in. "No, Tj is a good kid... a-and Doug wouldn't let this happen" he said denying what Steve was trying to say.

“I’ve seen this a lot Buck… the red eyelids, hollow face, and god… has he always been this skinny?” Steve said actually concerned for the young stranger.

At this, Tj jumped up breathing rapidly. He had had a nightmare, and Steve’s deep voice scared him awake.

“Hey Teej” Bucky whispered pulling Tj onto his lap. “It’s okay you’re in Brooklyn remember?” he said soothingly, rubbing his back.

Steve crossed his arms, not trusting Tj just yet. “How long will you be here?” he asked bluntly, getting a glare from Bucky. “I’m Steve Rogers by the way, Bucky’s roommate” he said dropping his arms to the side.

“Tj Hammond” he nodded biting his lip nervously. “I’m not really sure how long I’ll be here, my mom thought it was a good idea while she finished up her Presidential campaign. They don’t really trust me to be alone” he said quietly, spitting the last sentence.

“I wonder why” Steve mumbled under his breath re-crossing his arms. He’d heard of Tj in the tabloids, he was the former president’s wayward son, how could he not? “Well” Steve sighed thinking a bit. Maybe he was being too hard on the kid, Bucky seemed to trust him, and Steve was just going off of gossip and the newspaper. “Welcome to Brooklyn” he said forcing a smile. He had decided to give Tj a chance, and if he did anything stupid they could just send him back to D.C.

Tj smiled up at Steve, relaxing a little. He climbed away from Bucky to the other end of the couch, patting the spot next to him. “If you want, we could get to know each other? I’m sure what you’ve heard about me isn’t too great” he sighed giving a weak smile.

Steve frowned, mentally scolding himself for judging Tj so quickly, it’d obviously happened to him many times before. “Yeah sure, and don’t worry… I try not to listen to the media” he reassured chuckling slightly. He sat in between Bucky and Tj, Bucky smiled at him nervously, silently praying that Steve and Tj got along. He couldn’t see how they couldn’t.

“Why not believe them? Most of it’s true” he said bitterly, hating how political his family was. It had stripped him off all privacy.

Steve frowned laying a hand on Tj’s shoulder gently. “I think I’ll decide that for myself” he smiled making Tj look up at him, his mouth open in shock. Nobody had ever said that to him before, his own family believed the tabloids over him, and now some guy he just met said he didn’t believe his bad reputation.  
“Well then” he smiled sighing and holding out his hand “I’m Thomas Hammond, I go by Tj, I came out as gay while my dad was President and I was 15, and I’m a pretty good pianist” he chuckled smiling even wider.

Steve shook Tj’s hand smiling down at him. “Nice to meet you Tj, I’m Steve Rogers. I joined the army right when I turned 18 but got discharged a few years ago, I’ve been best friends with Bucky since kindergarten, I’m bisexual, and uh I really like animals” he said chuckling nervously. He’d just came out to his best friend and the president’s son.

Bucky’s mouth fell open. “Wait, what?’ he asked shaking his head and chuckling. “I really didn’t see that coming” he chuckled reaching around Tj and patting Steve’s back.

Steve let out a relieved breath. “That went a lot smoother than I thought it would” he chuckled softly, running a hand through his short hair.

Bucky sighed. “Steve, Why would you think it wouldn’t go smoothly? You’ve known me forever, and hell, I’ve had boyfriends before” he chuckled running a hand through his hair.

Steve blushed. “I-I didn’t think about that” he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “Now I feel stupid for worrying” Steve admitted sheepishly.

“You should feel stupid for being scared to tell me” Bucky chuckled “Your common sense flies out the window when it comes to stuff like this” he laughed nudging his arm. He rested his hand on Tj’s shoulder and sighed, frowning. “So.. I hate to be blunt, but are you okay? You...You’re so much smaller than you were, a-and your mom said you aren’t well. What’s wrong?” he asked hating that he sounded so pushy, but he needed to know so he could take care of the younger man. He wanted to protect him.

Tj sighed pulling his knees to his chest. He knew this conversation was going to pop up. It was obvious that something was up with him, how could he expect Bucky to not be worried? “Well” he started, letting out a shaky breath. “You haven't seen me in person in what? Five or Six years? Last time you saw me was actually the last time I was sober for longer than six months” he sighed disappointed in himself. “I’ve been sober for two weeks now though” he smiled weakly.

Bucky pulled Tj into a tight hug, rubbing his back. “Tj, Two weeks is good” he smiled. “One step at a time yeah?” he said looking over at Steve. 

Steve smiled nodding his head in agreement. “It’s really good! You’re so strong” he whispered laying a hand on Tj’s shoulder and squeezing lightly.

“Did you bring any with you?” Bucky asked softly, pulling away to look Tj in his tear-filled eyes.

Tj nodded pointing at his duffle bag. “T-take it… I’m sorry Buck” He whispered dropping his head in shame.

Bucky motioned for Steve to hold Tj and he got up. Steve wrapped his arms around Tj tightly and Bucky smiled at his best friends sadly. He crouched in front of Tj’s duffle bag and opened it hesitantly. He dug around in it and gasped when he got to the bottom the kept about six or seven baggies of cocaine. He held it up showing Steve, and sighed getting up and taking it all to the bathroom. He opened every baggie and poured their contents into the toilet, flushing it.

He threw the baggies away and walked back into the living room where Tj was curled up on Steve sobbing quietly. He sighed sitting next them on the couch and rubbed Tj’s back. “It’s okay Teej, I’ll help you get through this. We’ll help you get through this” He assured, looking up at Steve smiling sadly.

“Yeah, we’ll help you. No matter what” Steve agreed smiling at the other two men. Even though he had just met Tj an hour ago, he already felt the need to protect him.

Tj didn’t respond. He fell asleep curled up to Steve, feeling like things might actually get better.


	2. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm back and ready to write!!)
> 
> TJ starts going through withdrawal while Steve and Bucky fight internal conflicts

Tj woke up in a soft bed. He groaned, stretching out his arms and sitting up. He looked around confused and ran a hand through his hair that was stuck up in random places. He climbed out of the big, comfy bed and walked to the door curiously. The last thing he remembered was crying on Steve and Bucky. He sighed, he had cried on a man he just met and his friend that he hadn’t seen in years. He had never been so weak in front of people and he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Tj walked out into the living room smelling something delicious. Steve was in the kitchen cooking what looked like pancakes and humming to himself. Tj smiled at the sight, he had no clue why, but just looking at Steve brought a goofy smile to his face.

“Hey Tj” Steve smiled over at him. He flipped another pancake on top of about ten other pancakes and cut the stove off. “I thought you might some breakfast” he said as he pulled off the apron he’d been wearing.

“Thank you, I love pancakes” Tj smiled coming into the kitchen and sitting on a stool. He looked around the kitchen and living room “Where’s Bucky?” he asked swinging his feet.

“He went out to go get some syrup” Steve chuckled sitting next to Tj. He looked Tj in the eyes and smiled “Ya know… You’re really cute” Steve said, his heart hammering in his chest. He’d never been open like this before.

Tj blushed “W-what?” he asked biting his lip slightly, he cheeks turning red. “T-thank you” he coughed trying to calm his heartbeat. “You aren’t so bad yourself” he smirked slightly, seeing Steve’s ears turn red.

The front door opened and Steve coughed awkwardly, trying to rid himself of his blush. He mentally scolded himself for admitting such things to a guy he just met. ‘He doesn’t like you like that he’s just being nice, you’re scaring him Rogers’ Steve reprimanded.

Bucky came in with two grocery bags in his right hand. Bucky was wearing his prosthetic but it really couldn’t do much, he had broke the mobile prosthetic he had and was stuck with the one he got when he lost his arm at 17, the arm still bent but his fingers were not able to bend and the base was quite uncomfortable. He desperately needed to call Steve’s friend Tony, he was working on a metal prosthetic prototype.

Bucky sat the bags down and smiled at the two, he picked up on Steve’s uncontrolled blush and felt the tiniest bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He loved TJ, with all of his heart, and maybe they were a little too close as best friends, but he also loved Steve just as much, but had thought he was still in love with Peggy Carter, their upstairs neighbor. Bucky’s heart was in conflict, it took all his power to push the feelings back and join the two in the kitchen.

TJ smiled widely, rubbing his tired eyes and slipping off the stool to wrap Bucky in a hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring so much drama” TJ whispered clinging to the older male. Bucky looked at him pitifully for a few seconds before lifting TJ and rocking slightly making TJ laugh at the childishness of it all. 

“Don’t ever apologize Teej, I’m your best friend I’m going to help and protect you at all costs. Never apologize for needing me or needing Steve. Everyone needs love” Bucky said hugging him tight, his heart beating a little quickly in want as he said the word ‘love’, it held a double meaning. That could either make or break anything.

Steve smiled softly at the two, watching them interact in awe. Despite how much they looked alike they were so much different. TJ was soft and sweet, his hair was fluffy, his clothes were perfectly oversized, and Steve thought that even though TJ’s been through so much he gave off an innocent aura. Bucky on the other hand was rough and rugged, his hair had grown down to a little past his chin, he kept a stubble, and he stuck to dark, tight clothes much like Steve himself. If Steve was drawing the two he’d color TJ in pastels, adding a golden hue around him like a halo. He’d draw Bucky in neon purple on a black page, letting him shine through the darkness just like his personality. Despite their differences, Steve would connect them with their loving personalities. They both always seemed to put others first.

When Bucky put TJ back down he grabbed the jam and syrup from the floor and dropped it on the counter with a loud thud. TJ giggled as he jumped slightly at the noise and Bucky walked over to Steve giving him a grateful hug. “Thank you for wanting to help me with TJ” he whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without your help” he said before pulling away and giving TJ a sad smile. “Let’s eat! I got whipped cream too!” Bucky yelled trying to bring the mood up. TJ cheered and Steve -being an extreme health nut- groaned thinking about all the sugar his friends were about to consume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast they were sat on the big couch and TJ had started not feeling well. He shivered, curling up in between Steve and Bucky stealing the two muscled men’s warmth. His skin had started itching and he let out a small whimper as he realized what was happening. Withdrawal.

Bucky’s attention snapped to the shaking male, pulling him into his lap in an instant as his protective instincts took over. Steve, startled by the sudden movement, turned his attention to them subconsciously scooting a little bit closer. “Teej what’s wrong?” Bucky asked worriedly, holding TJ’s face between both hands.

“J-just not f-f-feeling too good” he whimpered pushing and burying his head in Bucky’s chest. He had started to sweat as his body uncontrollably shivered, honestly scaring Bucky a little bit. He’d never dealt with anything like this before, but Steve sure as hell had.

“TJ, is your skin itching? How are your muscles feeling? Are you feeling disoriented?” Steve asked going into mom mode. He gently pulled TJ’s face from Bucky’s chest to see how dilated his eyes were.

TJ rubbed his eyes, every fiber of his being either itching or aching. He whimpered nodding and leant his head onto Steve’s shoulder. Bucky’s arms were wrapped securely around TJ’s waist as he rubbed his chest. “N-not d-d-disoriented… we’re in Brooklyn” he sniffled feeling miserable. “F-feel nauseous th-though” he said holding Bucky’s prosthetic arm the was wrapped around his stomach, the pressure being quite comforting.

Steve nodded, laying TJ back against Bucky and getting up to get a trash can just in case TJ got sick. “What’s wrong with him?!” Bucky whisper yelled once Steve got back, his heart beating fast as he held a seemingly asleep TJ.

“It’s withdrawal Buck… it may be even more than just the cocaine. We don’t know what all he takes” Steve sighed dropping down onto the couch. He was fighting to not get mad at TJ. From what Steve knew TJ was actually a sweet guy, and he made Steve’s heart beat fast just like Bucky’s did, but all this drug business was hurting Bucky and he vowed a long time ago to not let Bucky get hurt anymore.

“Taken. He doesn’t do that anymore” Bucky defended quickly, pulling TJ closer. “He’s getting better” Bucky said softly, running a hand through TJ’s fluffy hair. 

“He’s only been clean two weeks Buck, for god's sake, he brought cocaine with him!” He sighed resting a hand on TJ’s leg sadly, pulling the throw blanket over TJ who was shaking. “I’ve seen people like this, Sharon was like this… It takes way more than two weeks to believe them when they say they’ve got nothing on them and taken nothing. They lie to themselves” Steve said scooting closer and hugging both TJ and Bucky.

“TJ’s not like that… h-he’s the sweetest kid on earth. What made him do this?” He asked in denial, sniffling. Steve gave him a pitiful look and pulled both Bucky and TJ onto his lap with only a slight struggle, whispering comforting things into Bucky’s ear, trying to calm him before he started bawling on TJ who seemed to be getting warmer and warmer by the minute.

 

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready Buck… he does seem really sweet, and he doesn’t deserve this.. But obviously something very traumatic happened to get him this bad off. Please give him time to tell you Buck” Steve said softly, watching Bucky’s expression contort to anger when Steve mention what TJ’s past without Bucky might have been like.

“Traumatic? I trusted the Hammonds, do you think they’re the cause of this?” Bucky asked quietly with a growl in his voice, doing everything he could to not run off to D.C. before TJ’s family went on their campaign and tell them off.  
“I don’t know Bucky, it could be anything… from all the press coverage TJ’s just always been a troubled kid… ever since he came out. It could’ve been that he was hanging out with the wrong crowd. Just try to ease your thoughts until you can talk to TJ himself” Steve said chewing on his lip, trying to fight the out of place feeling. He had just met TJ, and even though he felt the overwhelming need to protect the youngest male, he felt like TJ wouldn’t want him this deep in his personal business.

“He’s not a troubled kid” Bucky whispered heartbrokenly, giving up for now. He held TJ as close as he could to keep him warm, wiping his sweat soaked hair out of his face and trailing his fingers down TJ’s soft cheek. “It’s not supposed to be him, he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. He doesn’t deserve this… Yanno.. He wanted to be a music teacher? H-he told me that if the press ever left him alone he’d go teach piano at the local VA near his apartment” Bucky said sadly before turning angry. “They’re never going to fucking leave him alone” he spat leaning against Steve’s chest.

“Hey” Steve said getting a little angry at the press himself, he really didn’t know why though. He’d just met TJ not even 24 hours ago. “He can teach, he can do whatever he wants… he’s got us to protect him” Steve grinned, knowing that with those words he’d be with TJ for the long run, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry it took me so long to write! I’ve been doing all kinds of stuff so I can start applying to colleges and didn’t have time to write! I’ll try my hardest to post again by tomorrow aka August 23rd!


	3. Past Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ let's Steve and Bucky in on some of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TRIGGER WARNING]  
> Mentions of abuse  
> Drug Use  
> Suicide Attempts  
> Gay Bashing

TJ had been staying with Steve and Bucky for half a week so far, and the withdrawal symptoms had died down for the most part thanks to some crazy medicine Steve’s friend Bruce had thought up.

TJ had just woke up from a nap when Bucky knocked gently on the door with Steve behind him. “Come in” TJ said softly, his morning voice being extremely sweet, Steve trying his best not to ‘aw’.

Bucky slowly opened the door, his heart beating rapidly. Him and Steve walked in slowly, taking seats on the edge of TJ’s bed. They had been talking and decided to try and just get a little information on TJ’s past. They wanted to know how to help him, and they sure as hell weren’t going to pawn him off to some facility.

“Hey Teej” Bucky said softly resting a hand on TJ’s thigh, making the younger male blush as he yawned. TJ squirmed slightly and scooted up to Bucky’s side, wanting to steal his warmth.

“Hiya guys” TJ said smally, pulling with the sleeves of the absolutely huge shirt he stole from Steve’s room. Steve had noticed when it was stolen a few days ago and was unable to hide his excitement for the rest of the day. Bucky gave him hell about it for days.

“Can we talk Teej? You… you don’t have to tell us whatever you don’t feel comfortable saying, but it’d help us help you if you gave us a little insight into what you’ve went through buddy” Bucky said softly, squeezing his thigh. Steve nodded chewing on his lips, he felt like he was overstepping boundaries once again.

TJ looked up from where he was playing with the excess of his sleeve and nodded slowly with a sigh. He had seen this coming, he knew he should let them know and give them a brief overview. He just didn't think it’d come this soon.

“Yeah… I guess I could tell you guys… just… please don’t hate me” TJ said scared. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. “Well… I guess it started they day I came out” he started shakily.

 

[May 21st 2007]

TJ starred in the mirror blankly, his hands shaking as he tried to fix his tie for the hundredth time. Elaine came in fixing her earrings and patting down her pant suit to rid herself of any invisible dust. She gave her son a pitiful look and gently turned him around, lifting his head up to look her in the eyes.

“Remember why you’re doing this Tommy, this’ll help your father when this year’s election. No president has ever had an out of the closet gay son. You’re doing this to help your family” Elaine said, knowing her son would run and hide from reality in the blink of an eye.

TJ had came out to his family about a month ago, at first Bud was shocked and scared what the press what think if this got out. Then Elaine had talked to Bud later that night, and they both decided that this was sure to win them the election.

So here TJ was, just minutes from being forced to come out. Everyone in the family thought it was the perfect plan, even Doug. His family loved TJ with all of their hearts, but sometimes their morals got buried when politics were involved.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later the announcer at the press conference had called TJ up to follow behind the rest of his family. He gulped and put on his playful facade, smiling and waving to the crowd as he ran up on stage. He took his respective place next to his twin and twiddled his fingers behind his back nervously. 

“We’ve called this press conference today because our dear son TJ has something he’d like to say” Bud said with a carefree smile, motioning to the smallest Hammond brother. As the crowd clapped and cheered, Doug chuckled and pushed TJ forward so he was directly in front of the microphone where Bud had been standing just minutes before.

The crowd went silent as they anxiously awaited TJ’s words. He stood on his tiptoes, pulling the microphone down so he could speak into it. He let out a shaky breath and cleared his throat as he listened to the camera snaps sounding all around him. 

“H-hey everyone” he gulped shakily, unable to keep up his facade any longer. He tapped his fingers on the microphone stand as his eyes darted around the room. “I… I’m Gay” He said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. Audible gasps were heard all around the room and TJ cringed inwardly as the pace of the camera snaps picked up.

After a few awkward seconds of terribly awkward silence reporters started yelling. Some would yell things like “Burn in hell!” and “You’ve ruined your father’s presidency!” which made TJ tear up and back back to his family, trying to hide behind Doug was fuming. There were few reporters who said stuff like “We’re so proud of you Mr.Hammond!” and “Would you come in for a photoshoot for the front page of our magazine?!” which had made TJ feel the tiniest bit better, but when he heard one reporter threaten to kill him and Doug clamped his hands over TJ’s ears, his soul was crushed. That was the first time he’d actually felt like he wanted to die.

[December 7th 2011]

Since that day back in 2007, TJ had been hate 1,000 times a day. He’d become numb to it, and discarded it since it had never affected the relationships he had with his friends and family who still loved him deeply. That is, until one reporter took it too far.

TJ had been dating a man named Patrick since 2010. Patrick was 23 and an extremely talented musician. He had a band going since 2001 and they’d came up from a garage band to a pretty successful punk band. They’d been dating for a year and a half, and everything had been perfect. Patrick and TJ had bought an apartment together, wrote songs together, were considering getting their own dog, and Patrick was even planning on proposing on Christmas Eve as they made cookies.

They had planned to be together forever, and TJ was the happiest he’d ever been in his entire life. That is, until Patrick had been the victim of a drive by shooting two weeks before Christmas. He had been shot two times in the chest right outside their apartment. A reporter named Jane Ansley quickly wrote an article saying how this was all TJ’s fault, and that TJ might have even hired someone to kill Patrick for his money, saying that the Hammonds had allegedly cut TJ off just a week prior. 

TJ was devastated when he found out. He had three panic attacks back to back, and stayed in his bedroom screaming his heart out which scared the rest of his family residing in the house. The shooting was all over the news with TJ’s face stamped on the cover. No memorials of his beloved boyfriend, just slander and accusations of murder towards TJ.

Around this time he’d been dabbling with weed a little bit, he and Patrick would smoke a little to clear their thoughts when they were depressed, but this time not even that could take the pain away. TJ had felt like he’d lost his soulmate.

After days and days of mourning in denial, TJ got ahold of a fifth of whiskey and his mother’s antidepressants, deciding there was only one way to stop the pain forever.

At 19 years old, TJ Hammond had tried to kill himself for the first time.

[April 15th 2013]

Ever since Patrick’s death, TJ hadn’t been the same. At 21 years old TJ was already an alcoholic and a stoner. He’d met a man named Rocco about a week ago who approached him outside a club. Rocco had knew who TJ was and knew he was extremely rich. He slipped TJ a tiny baggie of white powder with a card that had the number of his burner phone on it. TJ had thought it ridiculous that a random stranger had given him a free bag of cocaine, and told himself he’d throw it away right when he got home.

But here TJ was now, a week later, staring at the line of coke on the glass coffee table of his new apartment. He had told himself he wouldn’t ever stoop this low, but it had been Patrick’s birthday last week and he was depressed out of his mind. Ever since his first suicide attempt, his mother had made him check in with her every other hour, only reminding him of his past over and over again. He needed an escape, and this seemed like the best route to get him out of his mind.

Without another thought TJ did coke for the first time, unaware of the struggles ahead.

[December 25th 2016]

TJ had struggled with his drug addiction for a year and half, until he met congressman Sean Reeves. Everything about Sean was taboo, he was running against TJ’s mother, and he was married with children. Everything in TJ’s mind told him to let it go and run before he got hurt, but with just one look and the brush of a shoulder at a gala, Sean had the young man’s heart.

Sean and TJ had dated in secret for two years, and TJ loved every minute of it. Well, until Sean had started hitting TJ. It started off by only happening when TJ would almost expose them in public, used as a scare tactic, but as time went on, TJ would get for no reason at all. He became Sean’s punching bag, his toy for whenever he needed to escape his perfect family. 

TJ stayed with him though because he thought that’s what he deserved. After all, he was just a no good, drug addict who killed the love of his life according to all the press. 

On Christmas though, TJ had asked the wrong question. He asked Sean if he loved him, resulting in a hard punch to the jaw. “I could never love someone as broken as you. You’re insane” Sean spat, slipping on his shoes and leaving TJ bleeding on the floor. Sean made it clear he was never coming back.

Once TJ was able to pull himself up, he trailed to the kitchen with tears streaming down his face. He grabbed all his remaining Vodka and chugged it, feeling the warmth start to flow through his veins.

He sobbed holding the bottle to his chest as he stumbled towards his garage. Everyone he’d been in a relationship with had left him in horrible ways, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He wouldn’t.

Once he was in the garage, he threw the empty Vodka bottle against the wall and climbed into his car, rolling down his window. Tears streaming down his face, he started his car and rested his head on the steering wheel.

This is the closest he’d ever gotten to actually dying.

[Present Day]

By the end of his story, TJ was a shaking mess. He wasn’t even able to form the words to tell them what got him staying in Brooklyn in the first place. He had started sobbing too much.

Steve and Bucky were also crying as well, but Bucky felt extremely guilty. He wasn’t there to protect TJ from any of that. Why the hell had nobody ever told him when that happened? Sniffling, Bucky pulled TJ to his chest and rubbed his back as his shirt got soaked. Steve wiped his tears away and wrapped both TJ and Bucky in a huge hug, making them all lay down on the bed.

In this moment, both Bucky and Steve vowed to protect TJ with their lives, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the day I said I was going to omg! Do you know how rare this is for me?! Hopefully I'll update tomorrow too!


End file.
